Spirit of the Summer
by Fusselkeks
Summary: This story is based on the 2k14 Spirit of the Summer event and an anonymous gift I received.


„In a world not unlike our own where magic roams free and the Spirits of Nature live peacefully together stands a little village. This village even though not big in size is known all over the country for its history once affected all the Spirits. Now, let me tell you the story.

It all began 1000 years ago... no wait actually it started even longer ago. A long time ago when the world was still young and the Spirits first began wandering it, there lived two boys, one of them was born into the family of the Fox Spirits called Kitsune the other one was part of the Raccoon Dog Spirits called Tanuki. The two of them were friends enjoying their days together an growing up to be strong men.

One day the two had a fight, no-one knows what it was about anymore. Was it because of a girl or a lost bet? Well, it doesn't really matter. Somehow the situation escalated and the two men killed each other. Of course their families hearts were filled with sadness but it soon turned into the desire to revenge their kin. Attacks on the Tanuki and Kitsune started, first it were just small fights and with time more and more people got involved starting the everlasting war between the two Spirits.

Many years passed and the people forgot the reason for the fighting, but still kept going until one side might finally win.

Amidst that war a special little child was born, a little girl, daughter of the Kitsune, her name was Kitsuko. This young girl never believed in fighting, nontheless she was forced to join her kin. She was trained to became a scout and medic for her attack team and so it happened that one day she found herself in a clearing standing alone in front of a Tanuki Warrior who raised his sword against her.

_'My my, what do we have here? A little Kitsune all alone?'_ he growled. Kitsuko was overcome with fear for she had heard about this man before, his name was Ryoga a warrior who did not know the meaning of the word mercy. Ryoga began summoning his spirit and was soon engulfed in a blue aura while he started circling her. '_I shall take pleasure in killing you!'_

Kitsuko tried to reason with him '_Please, we don't have to fight...'_ but it was futile. When the evil Tanuki prepared himself to charge her she could only raise her fists and a red glowing aura around her in defence. She closed her eyes and believed she already felt his sword when suddenly steel clashed against steel and a second Tanuki started talking.

_'Stop it Ryoga, leave her be. This girl does not mean you any harm.'_ But Ryoga's heart was filled with too much hate to listen to his comrades words.

_'Shut up Taru! You don't know anything... I'm going to kill her now!'_ Kitsuko didn't know what was happening and backed away a few steps in confusion, but the evil warrior saw her move and tried to attack her again. Once more his sword was blocked by Taru's and the two started to fight each other. Taru managed to overpower Ryoga for a moment and the later fell to the ground.

_'Please just stop the fighting, can't we try to be friends with the Fox Spirits?'_ he asked, but the only answer he got by Ryoga was an evil laugh and he growled at Taru '_Are you mad? You are a disgrace to our community and I shall punish you for it!'_

Kitsuko watched in horror when Taru was stabbed by a sword through his left abdomen and sank to the ground. Not knowing what to do she took his sword and killed Ryoga. After the evil Tanuki was laying lifeless on the ground she sprang to Taru's side trying her best to heal him, but her magic was effectless on him. '_Don't die, no no no, don't die'_ she kept on begging him. When Taru began to drift away she let out a loud howl telling the other kitsune there was trouble and immidiately a team came by to help her.

Proud the other Kitsune looked at her, because they thought both Tanuki to be dead. '_Congratulation Kitsuko, you killed your first two Tanuki.'_ the leader of the group told her. Our little Kitsune shoke hear head and tried to explain what happened

_'No, this one is not dead, please get a Tanuki medic, he tried to save me!'_ but the others laughed at her words, telling her she was imagening things and that a Tanuki would never help a Kitsune like her.

Taru opened his eyes to look at Kitsuko and told her '_It's okay, I understand.'_ He was about to accept his own death when suddenly Kitsuko's aura slammed out full force and she began to shout.

_'You will not harm this Tanuki.'_ She stood in front of Taru trying to protect him from danger when suddenly the clearing filled with attack teams from both sides that were nearby. Immidiately Tanuki medics ran up to Taru working healing spells on him and taking care of his wound. Again Kitsuko repeated her words loud and clear '_You will not harm him!'_

When she looked back to check on Taru and the medics he was already standing behind her, his wound closed and bandaged. '_Thank you,'_ he said and hugged Kitsuko. You can imagine she was shocked at first but hugged him back. '_Friends?'_ Taru asked her carefully and Kitsuko nodded hear head in response tears of joy running down her face.

Suddenly the Tanuki and Kitsune all around the two of them laid down there weapons and carefully walked across the bloody clearing to end the fighting.

Today 1000 years after the war ended we still celebrate the victory of friendship over hate and hold festivals in the name of the Tanuki and Kitsune Spirit by having tag tournaments and foam-sword battles, participating in contests to win points for our team. The points made by the teams gather in one big score and the Spirits that achieved the most points will be rewarded with the key to the village and will be the Spirit of this year's celebration," the old Tanuki finishes his tale.

The kids gathered around him start to leave him to join the festivities leaving only a little girl behind. "Is your story true? Did it really happen like that?" she asks full of wonder.

"Of course it did," an old Kitsune answers her "And if you want we will tell you some more stories, but not today, I think it is time for Taru and me to return home.!

And with that the old Tanuki and his Kitsune wife leave the girl and walk back towards the forest near the village. There in the same little clearing as in the story stands their house.

~Fin


End file.
